


No Such Thing As a Sure Thing, Except When It Is

by whymzycal



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whymzycal/pseuds/whymzycal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo loses at cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Thing As a Sure Thing, Except When It Is

**Author's Note:**

> Written for chibi_zoe at the Valentine Smut community on Dreamwidth. Set pre-journey. Stats on the odds of a straight flush courtesy of the fine anons at Wikipedia. And a special thanks to my betas, despina_moon and jedishampoo, who rule (as always).

The thing he needed to remember, Gojyo told himself sternly as his ankles wobbled, is there's no such thing as unicorns, a sure thing, or an unbeatable hand in poker. And—okay, this was the really important part, the part he couldn't let himself forget _ever again_ —Hakkai wasn't the only guy who could beat him at cards.

Take, for instance, that asshole Yuu.

Yuu (forevermore to be known as "Yuu the Douchebag" in casual conversations and Gojyo's inner monologues) was always improving his game. He'd leave town for six months or whatever and then come back, better than before, and make Gojyo work harder for his winnings. But Gojyo, being awesome, was always up to the challenge. Always.

Except tonight, Gojyo hadn't won. He'd lost. And he hadn't just lost, he'd lost spectacularly with what should have been—ha-fucking-ha—a sure thing. Seriously, he'd had four of a kind, all lovely ladies, lined up in a row. How could they have let him down like that? Fickle bitches, just like Lady Luck tonight. He wasn't sure what he'd done to piss _her_ off, but he didn't want to do it ever again. He was just glad that if he'd had to lose, she'd at least seen fit to make it happen on Hakkai's night for tutoring Goku. Judging by the tidy note left on the table and the covered dishes in the fridge, Hakkai intended to spend the night up at the temple, hanging out with His Holy Pissiness and the hyper monkey until tomorrow afternoon. Because really, Gojyo'd have to crawl under the house and die if Hakkai caught him fulfilling the terms of his loss.

Especially since his stupid, traitor cock seemed to like snug pink satin, and what the hell was _that_ all about?

The white thigh-high fishnets hadn't been too bad. They were easy to put on since he'd taken them off plenty of women and even helped quite a few into them. He had great legs, too, so the stockings looked good on him—really showed off the well-defined muscles of his thighs and calves to good advantage. And the pink high heels weren't so bad, either. They were kind of tall and threw him off balance if he tried to take normal steps, but they were the right size so they hardly pinched his feet at all. He would've been surprised about that except Yuu, that total douchenozzle, had leered and said he'd been carrying the whole ensemble around for a year now, just waiting for the day when Gojyo got overconfident and Yuu was able to beat him.

It made Gojyo want to punch him in the face, to flatten his nose and lay him out cold. But nobody could say Sha Gojyo was a sore loser, so he'd choked down his anger, taken the bag and the Polaroid, said he'd get it done, and here he was in the goddamn bathroom, trying to get it done.

Now he just had to figure out which angle was the best one for the picture. He twisted to the side, checking to see whether the growing bulge of his stupid, satin-lovin' dick wasn't so noticeable, and then bit his lip as a little throb of heat radiated out from his groin. Moving his hips tightened the pink satin covering his cock and balls, and damn if Not-So-Little Gojyo and the Boys liked that even more than they'd liked the cool, slippery fabric of the panties slipping over his warm skin and pressing snugly against him. That was _not. cool._ The goal was to downplay the bulge so it wasn't an obviously emerging stiffy, not make it bigger and more noticeable. Damn it!

Gojyo took a shuffling step back and banged into the bathroom door. He'd need a little more distance if he wanted to make this work. He reached behind him with the hand not holding the camera and twisted the knob. The door swung open easily, and he took another step backward, then another, and then a couple more until he was clear out in the hallway. Okay, that was better. He was visible from the knees up now, and if he faced the mirror straight on, his three-quarters boner wasn't so noticeable. Good. And, okay, he'd be damned if he didn't look totally hot like this. Yuu was an asshole and a douchewaffle and maybe a cheater and definitely a total pervert, but he hadn't been wrong about the panties and fishnets suiting Gojyo somehow. It pissed him off even as it kind of pleased him, and how messed up was that?

Crap.

He had to hurry up and take the picture before he had some kind of—whatsit, a sexual identity crisis or something. Yeah. Gojyo repositioned his feet carefully, lifted the Polaroid, and then pressed the button.

Somewhere through the blinding whiteness of the flash, the clicking of the shutter, and the whirring of the film as it was propelled out of the slot at the bottom of the camera, Gojyo heard the front door open and shut, and then Hakkai's voice calling, "Gojyo? Goku wasn't feeling very well, so I decided to come back early. Have you had your dinner yet?"

Hakkai was—ohgod, ohshit, ohfuck—Hakkai was _home._ Gojyo let out a choked, strangled sound like a dying duck and dropped the camera. He was screwed. So, so screwed. There was no way he could bluff his way out of this one. He dashed for the safety of the bathroom, forgetting in his panic that he was wearing the heels, and stumbled, crashing into the doorjamb. He was holding on for dear life, trying to haul himself upright, when Hakkai came around the corner.

Gojyo was looking into the mirror, and he saw the expressions as they rippled across Hakkai's face one-two-three, almost too fast to catch. But everything had slowed down as the adrenaline of his flight response flooded his body, and Gojyo saw every one of them: the initial concern shifting to shock as Hakkai rounded the corner, and then suddenly Hakkai's face going blank and then tight as he caught sight of the camera and the square of film with Gojyo's tarted-up figure slowly, magically rising from the murky greenish background of the developing picture. Gojyo felt his face burning with embarrassment as his eyes found Hakkai's in the mirror. There was nothing for it but to face it like a man—stockings, panties, semi-boner, and all.

Gojyo straightened up and turned around, taking mincing steps to make sure he didn't fall again. His eyes skipped over the firm set of Hakkai's mouth, his faintly pink cheeks, and the flash of light that glinted from his glasses, before they settled somewhere just above Hakkai's eyebrows.

"Hey, I—I can explain," Gojyo began tentatively.

"Can you." Hakkai didn't sound convinced. Gojyo licked his lips nervously and tried to figure out what to do with his hands. Cover the bulge in his—shit, the bulge in his panties? Put them unconcernedly on his hips? Let them just rest down by—

Oh, fuck, he hadn't decided fast enough and Hakkai's eyebrows were going up. So was the color in his cheeks. He was on his way to turning as red as Gojyo's face felt right now.

Gojyo licked his lips again and tried for nonchalance. "Yeah, you see, there was this card game, and Yuu—that _douchebag—"_ he muttered angrily before rushing on, "I had four of a kind—queens, you know?—but that douchebag Yuu had a freakin' _straight flush._ What the hell are the odds of that?!"

"Approximately seventy-two thousand, one hundred and ninety-three to one," Hakkai said. "That doesn't quite explain your current mode of dress, Gojyo, or why you were taking a picture." He glanced down at Gojyo's crotch, and Gojyo felt a hot squirm of embarrassment and something else crawl down his spine and lodge itself way down low. The shock of being caught had made his boner initially start to flag a little, but the way Hakkai kept looking at him was—ohfuck, ohfuck _why?_ —making it head back in the opposite direction. And from the way Hakkai was starting to pay even closer attention to the damn panty-bulge, he'd noticed.

"Gojyo. Do get to the point."

Hakkai was starting to sound impatient, and Gojyo wasn't really interested in finding out what would happen when Hakkai's patience ran out. Gojyo'd done all kinds of stupid crap since he'd taken Hakkai in—including taking Hakkai in in the first place—but he didn't want to push his luck. Not tonight, not with the way things had been going.

"Okay. So I had that killer hand, right? Couldn't lose! So I went all in, but Yuu—he's such an asshole!—said he wasn't interested in the pot, and would I be willing to put up something else? And all I could think was, 'There's no way I can lose, it's a sure thing, I've got an unbeatable hand,' and I said—I said yes. And this," he gestured at himself from the navel on down, ignoring the way his dick was straining against the satin, "was the bet. I refused to put this shit on in front of him, and he said that wasn’t really what he wanted anyway. He wanted the picture, and to show what a nice guy he was, it only had to be a Polaroid—no negatives so I didn't have to worry about him making copies and selling them on the streets." Gojyo shuddered at the thought. With the way his luck was running, Sanzo'd end up with a copy and Gojyo would never, ever live it down. Ever. And, and—fuck. Hakkai was still staring at him, looking him up and down, and still paying extra attention to the goddamn panties. The goddamn panties that were starting to feel even tighter now, and too warm, and—no, no, no!—even a little damp where the tip of his cock was pushing manfully against the slippery fabric.

"And, uh, that's what happened," he finished lamely. He felt hot all over, his skin prickling with mortification and from the way Hakkai wouldn't stop looking at him. "So I guess—I guess I'll put on some pants and take the picture to that bastard Yuu now, huh?" He shrugged his shoulders and looked at Hakkai pleadingly, willing him to just let it go so Gojyo could die quietly of shame or try to pretend none of it ever happened once he pulled on some jeans.

"No, I don't think so," Hakkai said quietly. He took a step forward, his color high and his expression sharp and intent. Gojyo found himself wanting to take a step backward, to keep the distance between them.

"Uh, why not?" Gojyo willed himself to stand still, but when Hakkai took another step forward, he couldn't help it. He backed up—one step, and then another, and then a third one until he could feel the cool edge of the sink basin pushing against his ass.

"Because I don't like the idea of Yuu seeing you like this. I don't think I like the idea of anyone seeing you like this, Gojyo," Hakkai said. He sounded kind of angry and thoughtful at the same time, and it made Gojyo's mouth drop open and his dick get just a little harder. What. the. _fuck._

"O-okay, I don't either, but I lost the bet, so—"

"I wonder if he cheated," Hakkai mused. He was in the bathroom now, standing right in front of Gojyo, so close that Gojyo could feel the intensity of his gaze like a hand on his chest. His dick throbbed, heat rising and falling in tiny waves that paced his racing heart.

"Perhaps I should speak to him," Hakkai continued as he reached forward and—oh, oh _god_ —traced the outline of Gojyo's erection, his finger sliding easily across the darkening pink satin that marked its tip.

"Fuck, yes," Gojyo breathed, hips tilting forward to push into Hakkai's hand. "I—I mean, no, don't ta—nnghf," he groaned intelligently.

"Yes?" Hakkai asked. He had his other hand on Gojyo's hip now, turning him around as he continued to stroke Gojyo's cock through the damp satin. Gojyo caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror: cheeks flushed, eyes wide and glassy, and lips shining from where he kept licking them. Hakkai, standing right behind him, looked much the same. He pressed his lips against the back of Gojyo's neck, and Gojyo shivered, closing his eyes. He almost didn't feel the panties being tugged down until they were just below the curve of his ass, but he did feel the slide of Hakkai's palm against his straining cock.

"Yeah," he panted. "Hakkai—"

Hakkai pressed the tip of his thumb against the slit of Gojyo's cock, and Gojyo shuddered as pleasure rolled through him. His forehead thumped against the cold glass of the mirror, and he concentrated on the heat and friction of Hakkai's hand, thrusting his hips forward as he chased the mindless urgency growing inside. And then Hakkai gave him a gentle squeeze and let go.

Gojyo let out a soft moan of disappointment, but then he heard the sound of a lid popping open and the purr of a zipper, followed by the whisper of rustling cloth.

"Have you ever thought about us having sex, Gojyo?" Hakkai's lips brushed Gojyo's ear, and his cool, slick fingers slid down the crack of Gojyo's ass. He paused, then pressed two of them inside and waited for a moment. His breath was hot against Gojyo's ear, and Gojyo bit back a gasp as Hakkai's fingers went deeper. "Penetrative sex, I mean."

"Uh, n-no …" Gojyo panted, eyes still shut tight. Hakkai's fingers shifted, and a jolt of white-hot intensity tore through him.

"Really, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked, his voice low and intimate as he stroked back and forth over the spot. Gojyo's legs shook. "Are you certain?"

"Yes! Okay, yes!" he groaned. If he hadn't before, he sure as hell was thinking about it now. "Fuck, Hakkai—just ... just do it! Please." Gojyo gasped the last word, hands clutching the edge of the sink so hard his knuckles hurt. "Please."

Hakkai pulled his fingers away and brushed hair from the nape of Gojyo's neck. Gojyo opened his eyes and turned his head to the side just enough to see Hakkai's reflection in the mirror. Hakkai was watching him. His eyes were dark, just a thin sliver of green ringing the black pupils, with something unfathomable in their depths.

Gojyo kept his own eyes open as Hakkai pushed inside him, kept them open through the stretch and burn. Hakkai's lips parted, and he breathed in short, soft gasps as he rocked forward, driving heat and friction and a rising ache deeper and deeper inside Gojyo with each thrust of his hips. Gojyo leaned back into it, closing his eyes again and trying to urge the ache along, to force it deeper and higher like Hakkai wanted, until he felt Hakkai's rhythm stumble, and then Hakkai was urging him to spread his legs wider— _wider, Gojyo,_ until the panties stretched to their limit and cut into the tops of his thighs just above where the stockings hit.

Hakkai thrust again, and Gojyo heard a rushing in his ears as his blood started fizzing in his veins. Hakkai's fingers curled around his cock. It was just enough—and it was too much. Gojyo shouted, spilling into Hakkai's hand as waves of ecstasy delivered him from the ache and the urgency burning inside him. Hakkai's own orgasm was much quieter—a hitching moan against Gojyo's neck and a trembling against Gojyo's back for a few breaths, and then a gentle pulling away that made Gojyo's sticky, softening cock twitch in sympathy.

"I'm afraid we've ruined your panties," Hakkai said quietly after a moment. Gojyo braced himself against the sink and looked over his shoulder. Wha—Was Hakkai shitting him?

"It's a shame. I'd like to know where this Yuu person got them," Hakkai continued. His eyes were still dark, but now that his initial embarrassment and the desperate need to come were gone, Gojyo recognized the intensity of the look for what it was. And crazy as it was, he wanted it. "Pink is a surprisingly good color on you, but I wonder how you'd look in black. Or green or blue … Hmm. I should thank him, anyway, and apologize."

"Thank? Apologize? What the hell—?" Gojyo began. His brains felt scrambled. Maybe it was too soon after coming for him to be able to follow Hakkai's train of thought.

"I mean to thank him for the panties, Gojyo. And apologize because you will be unable to fulfill the terms of your bet. I'm sure, however," Hakkai said in his most reasonable, most frightening tone, "that he'll be amenable to accepting something else in lieu of the picture." Gojyo followed Hakkai's gaze down to the floor, where the now-developed picture lay.

The night had started off pretty crappy, but somehow, it hadn't ended up anywhere near the disaster it could have been.

And _damn_ if he didn’t look hot in those goddamn panties and stockings.


End file.
